ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Lich
The Lich is a playable class in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis, Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Giving up their former lives, the liches live on in undeath, practising dark and foul magic. Appearances ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Lich has the appearance of a black robed skeletal figure wielding a scepter. The most powerful of the spell casters in the game, the Lich boasts three hit all magic attacks in the back row. Oddly enough, despite the low alignment of the Lich, his front row attack is White based, allowing him to one hit kill undead characters. [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]] This class is represented by Nybbas Obderhode. After being slain by Denim inside Hell Gate, he used a Ring of the Dead to resurrect himself as a Lich, gaining greater power in the process. However, Denim confronts him again in the deepest floor of the dungeon, and manages to slay Nybbas for good. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Besides being represented by Nybeth Obdilord, now this class is also available for generic units. Males have rotting bodies covered in heavy robes, and females, while more human-looking, have their faces and most of their bodies completely covered. Limited to Human units, to get the Lich class the player has to use a Ring of the Dead with the desired unit while in Floor 41. This process is rather tedious, so prepare before the class change. Overview ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Staves/Wands. * Favored Armor: Robes. The Lich is a special playable class. They can be considered the best generic magic class, only overshadowed by the special classes Witch♥ and Sorceress. Like in previous entries, only Chaotic units can be converted into Liches, but unlike before there's no gender restriction. Besides their excellent MP and INT growths, the Lich enjoys a surprisingly great DEF/MDEF score, and the biggest spellcasting pool of all classes, being only barred from using Virtue Magic and Summons; while the second may sound like a considerable downgrade, the Lich has access to Fiend's Grip, one of the most damaging Area-Effect spells in the game. As with other spellcasters, their only visible weakness is their terrible Move score, and even then they're likely to annihilate any enemy before it's close enough to become a threat. One detail of note is that the Rings of the Dead necesary for Lich transmigration come in *very* '''finite quantities, and are too easily missable. They can only be found in the following locations: # As buried treasure at Ostorea Crypt (Story Path A/B) # By clearing Rebanada (refuse Saia while Lobelia is not in the party) # Dropped by a Daemon at Harmonia (Story Path A/B) Added to this is that Liches cannot reclass ever again, and Lich units are considered dead for story purposes, such as any converted special characters, while Alphonse is completely barred from classing in the first place. Despite that, Liches are considered 'living' units in combat, being subject to normal KO conditions and immune to damaging effects from '''Banish, Exorcism, and healing magic. Liches are an amazing addition to any player party, in particular those in the Story Path B which bars them from recruiting Cybil Alinda. It's recommended to choose a Siren unit for transmigration, since it's the best prepared of the generic classes for Lich conversion. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon: Dagger (basic, Baldur, Damasc & Cursed Dagger), Cudgel (all except Staff of Restoration, Staff of Purification & Sagara), Spellbook*, Caldia Fan. * Shields: Buckler & Baldur Shield. * Body armor: Robes. * Other armor: Restricted, but some access to mage headgear & jewelry. Arguably the best spellcaster in the game, but also the slowest and one of the most fragile. They have the highest INT score of all classes, and greater access to magic than all others, including all elemental magic (minus Divine), Dark Magic, Apocrypha and Draconic Magic, and the only unit other than Necromancers capable of using Necromancy. The Lich is one of the best Dark Magic attackers in terms of power and accessibility. Even without Dark Magic, access to Draconic Magic, Apocrypha and almost every spell type means that the Lich can excel in every elemental school. It's recommended to focus on a single element, as it will take three skill slots by itself (for Element Magic, Draconic Magic, and Augment Element). Their special skills are kind of a mixed bag: Reflection '-reflects spells used on the caster and nearby ally units for a turn- is an useful skill, but its high cost (24 TP) makes it impractical, while '''Salvation '-if the caster has less than 50% MP, absorbs MP from nearby allies to fill to 50%. If over 50% MP, distributes extra to nearby units- is too situational for most battles. Transferring '''Meditate* from the Wizard may as well be the best investment of TP for the Lich. Finally, they are the only class to learn Demon Pact, neccesary to recruit Umbra classes. Liches don't have a classmark. To gain a Lich, the player has to equip a Ring of the Dead on the desired unit while on Floor 41 of the Palace of the Dead. The rings can be gotten fron different places, more easily from the female Cenobite on Floor 33 or the male Death Eater on Floor 53. Bear in mind that named generics (like Sara and Voltare) and semi-uniques (like Donnalto, Arycelle and Bayin) *cannot* be converted into Liches, only uniques (like Cressida) and regular generics can. It's recommended to choose an unit with low RT to mitigate the Lich's slowness, and equip armor with low weight. Because of the tediousness of converting to this class, and the difficulty of reclassing again, make sure your unit is well prepared before the class change, such as getting the necessary skills from other classes and getting the right equipment. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: Draconic Magic, Necromancy, elemental Magic, Augment element, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Spellcraft IV, Meditate, Constitution III, Reflection. Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' External Links * Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis – FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together – Class FAQ by Were_Tiger * Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together – Skill FAQ by coineineagh Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Special Classes